


Let the World Fall Around Us

by DMitchell1985



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Canon - Movie, F/M, Fluff, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simplest things in life are often the greatest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the World Fall Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Notes:** I simply cannot not get the idea of a four-way marriage between these guys out my head. As far as I’m concerned, movie!verse is to blame for me adding Will to the Mabery (Mary/Abe/Henry) action. Yet another perfect 100 word drabble ftw!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any part of _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_.

They laid in the grass on the front lawn hand in hand for hours watching the constellations they knew, and those whose names rested on the tips of their tongues, inch across the fading night sky. Mary yawned delicately to Abe’s right and Will strained his neck to gaze over at her. 

When he had first met Abraham all of those years ago back on the Barts Plantation, he never thought he’d end up a Freeman with three loves of his life. He had always thought he would be lucky if he found one girl with which he could spend a few good years. But this had been more than he could have ever been brave enough to hope for on his own.

Glancing over to his left, Will found himself nearly nose to nose with Henry. His lips were so close to Will’s own that he was wholly tempted to lean his head forward the inch that separated them. Let the guards look on in shock and disgust. It would be no more than they already did at the sight of the four of them exiting the master suite together each morning.

Abe squeezed Will’s hand in encouragement and Will felt his heartbeat stutter within his chest. Taking the tiniest of breaths, he tilted his face towards Henry and gently pressed their lips together. The callused tips of Henry’s fingers came up to trace the smooth edge of Will’s jaw. Somewhere in Will’s trembling chest, he hoped this moment with his loves would last for all the days of his life.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author’s Note 2:** This picture is to blame:


End file.
